Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to network management and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for inferring and adapting a network topology.
History of Related Art
Topology information is an integral part of maintaining and diagnosing faults in networking systems. Typically, from a central console, a network manager console or other device coupled to a networking system, at periodic intervals, requests information regarding the connectivity of nodes in the network. Bridges, concentrators, and routers may respond to these requests by providing such topology information as the number of nodes or hubs to which it is connected, the location of the nodes, and other information. From this, certain other information can be obtained that indicates a current operating state of the network. Thus, if links become unstable or fail, the above-mentioned information may be determined and corrective measures may be taken, such as correcting physical defects in the networking system and/or other corrective action. However, the above-mentioned information generally fails to provide a full topology of the network. In addition, because the topology can constantly change, identification of physical defects based on topological information is generally slow or unsuccessful.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.